


The Bee Movie But It's From Ken's Perspective AU

by felidaereverse



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Bee Pockets, Body Swap, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Violence, F/M, Kink Shaming, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prostitution, Soulmates, Stinging, Yandere, it's better than you think (i mean not really but just try it), listen just reading these fuck-awful tags does not do this bullshit justice lmao, more tags to be added later on in more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Summary: i'm so fucking sorry.





	1. The Bee Movie But It's Ken AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soliette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliette/gifts), [aGoodGoodBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoodGoodBoy/gifts).



> did i say i was sorry?

One day I woke up. Something was different, but I wasn’t sure what it was. Then I rolled over in my bed to look at my beautiful wife. That was when I saw him: the bee! He was flying over Vanessa’s face, probably looking for pollen like the surprisingly sexy male prostitute he was. I yelled and swatted at him, but he zipped away from me, buzzing something I couldn’t understand. I slapped my wife on accident, waking her up. 

“I can’t take this anymore, Ken! All you do is kink-shame me! Well, I’m running away with Barry!”

I burst into tears. My wife, whom I loved, leaving me for a bee? Suddenly, I realized my true feelings. My anger turned into jealousy. I wanted Barry for myself!

Barry flew towards me, fluttering his wings gently against my face. He laughed gently, “I know what you really desire, Ken, and I know that you’ll never have me.” With this, he winked his sparkling blue eyes at me, and then I knew what I had to do. If I couldn’t have him, then no one could! Especially not my wife! I struck at Barry again, shouting my rage. He evaded me once again, and my poor Vanessa was slapped for a second time.

“Wait, Ken!” she cried, “Don’t do this! Barry told me what you want! I know what we can do.” Vanessa pulled two tiny strap-on stingers from her pocket. “I still love you, Ken. But I love Barry too. We can all be(e) together, Ken. You know we can; I see the way you look at the two of us.” She pushed the stinger towards me. “Come on, do it with us.”

I took the stinger from her and secured it on my middle finger. She did the same and we arranged ourselves in a circle. I tapped Barry’s abdomen.

“You know that this has to end here, Barry, Vanessa. It was good what we had, but I’m ready.” I stung Barry, anxious to get it over with. Barry stung Vanessa, and she in turn stung me. A single tear fell from my eye as we all crumpled to the floor. “I- I just wanted to say, my loves, that I’ve always loved you.” 

I flashed back to my childhood, looking out for Vanessa on the playground and watching Barry’s great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather flitting between the flowers.

“I love you too,” they both said in unison. It was all over; at last I could be(e) together forever with my soulmates.


	2. Adam The Fucking Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B E E P O C K E T S

Vanessa, Ken, and Barry were not even cold when Adam flew out in search of Barry.

“Where could he be(e)?” he pondered aloud. “I have to tell him something.” Suddenly, Adam be(e)gan to fume angrily. “He’s probably at that whore, Vanessa’s house!” Adam couldn’t take it anymore and zoomed at the speed of light, so fast that no one could even see him.

As soon as he arrived, he broke down the door with his wings be(e)fore he even bothered to knock. 

“Where are you, Barry?!” he shouted, tears as big as his entire body streaming from his face. “And where is that desperate slut, Vanessa?!” He flew into the bedroom and immediately stopped short. His wings stuttered and he fell to the floor. Laying there were Barry, Ken, and Vanessa! “Barry! NO!! I just came to tell you that I’ve always loved you!”

Adam reached into his fucking bee pockets and pulled out some pollen. “I was carrying this pollen the day that I met you, and I’ve always carried it with me ever since. Please, Barry! Come back to me, my be(e)loved!” He sprinkled the pollen on Barry’s fuzzy bee head, paying no attention to the two dead humans. Adam gently stroked Barry’s antennae, but jumped back when they be(e)gan to twitch. 

“Barry <3! You’re alive!” he cried. 

Barry opened his bee mouth, “Yes, I’m alive, but who are you?”

“Wait, you don’t recognize me? I’m Adam, Adam the fucking bee, and I must tell you that I love you!”

“What the hell, bee! My name’s Vanessa!”

Adam fell back, astonished. “My pollen switched their minds!” he exclaimed. Slowly, the bodies of Vanessa and Ken started to move as well.

Vanessa’s body said, “Hi, Adam! What are you doing here?”

Adam shouted, “Barry, my dear, you’re stuck in that hoe Vanessa’s body! I will rescue you!”

All Ken, who was still himself, could say was, “What the actual fuck,” be(e)fore Adam flew into Barry/Vanessa’s mouth. He showered pollen on their tongue, and Barry immediately turned back into himself.

“Wait, Adam,” he said, “I have to tell you something too. I love Vanessa and Ken now. But I’ll never forget that night we spent together. The honey… Please, Adam, join us!”

Adam stared at Barry, unable to be(e)lieve that Barry could love another be(e)sides him. But then he looked at Vanessa and Ken, sitting next to Barry, and he understood. “Alright, I see how it is,” the bee said, “We are all drawn together by our love for Barry. If Barry is the most important thing to you, I think I can learn to love you two as well.”

“Fantastic!” Barry replied, “I’ll go tell the hive that you and I are leaving, Adam. See you three later.” He winked as he flew out of the window, and the humans and the bee looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

“Let’s make Barry happy,” they said in unison, “together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adam: barry <3!  
> ken, crying: how the fuck did you say that with your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this within the walls of a church


End file.
